


關於那14秒

by minifishbones



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minifishbones/pseuds/minifishbones
Summary: R18向，RPS注意FloMi看了一個米在後台休息室的14秒簡短影片後，我滿腦子黃爆思想下爆的一點短打





	關於那14秒

　　Mikele擺出他最職業的笑臉，對著面前的手機說著一些他需要向粉絲們傳達的話語，但這太難了，下半身傳來的愉悅快感讓他無法好好地呼吸，只能在一段一段話語中喘息，他盯著眼前手機的黑色圓點鏡頭，發抖的手抓著另個人的肩膀努力撐著自己，心不斷默念著他們不會發現，螢幕前的所有人都不會發現。  
　　但是一手操控手機拍攝，另一手握有掌控他快感來源遙控器的Flo一清二楚：在Mikele洋裝無事的笑臉與上半身未退去的莫札特黑色套裝下，下半身的褲子早已不翼而飛，揪起的屁股還塞著他剛塞進去，沾滿Mikele前液與潤滑液的遙控按摩棒。  
　　Mikele還沒有被Flo插入，還沒，但他眼睛瞄到Flo下半身支起的帳篷，心想著等影片結束，那隱藏在褲子底下的勃起的陰莖就會狠狠地插入他的被遙控機體搞得一顫一顫地後穴。

　　「⋯⋯you are great. Chiao.」  
　　Mikele暗示性地用手憑空抓了一下後，Flo按下停止錄影的按鈕。


End file.
